XCF: Xtreme Crossover Federation
by New Decade1994
Summary: Behold a different kind of wrestling fic. This is Xtreme Crossover Federation! Now updated with signatures and finishers.
1. Tuesday Night Beatdown Roster

**Face** _Heel_

* * *

Male Superstars:

_"The Ranger Killer" Andros (Power Rangers)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Randy Orton_  
_Signature: Spiral Saber (Spinning DDT)_  
_Finisher: Astro Crash (RKO)_  
_Theme: Voices by Rev Theory_

_Andy Bogard (Fatal Fury/King of Fighters)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Batista_  
_Signature: ZanneiKen (Spinebuster)_  
_Finisher: HishoKen (Batista Bomb)_  
_Theme: I Walk Alone by Saliva_

**"The Rated-R Greeed" Ankh (Kamen Rider OOO)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Edge**  
**Signature: Prominence Drop (Slingshot Crossbody)**  
**Finisher: Hawk Arrow (Edge's Spear)**  
**Theme: Metalingus by Alter Bridge**

_Ed (Ed, Edd, and Eddy)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Jack Swagger_  
_Signature: ED Boot (Big Boot)_  
_Finishers: ED Bomb (Gutwrench powerbomb), ED Lock (Ankle Lock)_  
_Theme: It's a New Day by Adelitas Way_

_"The Dark King" Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: William Regal_  
_Signature: Dark Magic (Belly to Belly Suplex)_  
_Finisher: Wizard's Foot (Football Kick)_  
_Theme: Villain by Jim Johnston_

**Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular**  
**Signature: Rider Rocket Punch (Flying Fist)**  
**Finisher: Rider Drill Kick (Kofi Kingston's Trouble in Paradise)**  
**Theme: Switch On! by Anna Tsuchiya**

_Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Jeff Jarrett_  
_Signature: Powerslam_  
_Finisher: All Right (The Stroke)_  
_Theme: My World by Dale Oliver_

_"The Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe (Internet Reviewer)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Stone Cold Steve Austin_  
_Signature: Crappy Game Beatdown (Multiple Stomps on a fallen opponent)_  
_Finisher: Bad Game Stunner (Stone Cold Stunner)_  
_Theme: The AVGN Theme_

**Justin Stewart (Power Rangers)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: John Cena**  
**Signature: Turbo Charge (Sidewalk Slam)**  
**Finisher: Turbo Spinout (F-5)**  
**Theme: My Time is Now by John Cena**

**Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Goldberg**  
**Signatures: Yami Barai (Clothesline), Soboro Guruma (Underhook suplex)**  
**Finisher: Orochinagi (Jackhammer)**  
**Theme: Invasion (V2) by Jim Johnston**

**"Linkara" Lewis Lovhaug (Internet Reviewer)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: The Big Show**  
**Signature: This Comic Sucks! (Inverted DDT)**  
**Finisher: I AM A MAN! Punch (Big Show's WMD)**  
**Theme: Atop the Fourth Wall theme**

**Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular**  
**Signature: Uzumaki Barrage (Three Amigos)**  
**Finisher: Rasenshuriken (Funaki's Rising Sun)**  
**Manager: Kakashi Hatake**  
**Theme: GO! Fighting Dreamers by FLOW**

**NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams...)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: R-Truth/Justin Gabriel**  
**Signature: Drill Dash (R-Truth's Lie Detector)**  
**Finisher: Paraloop (450 Splash)**  
**Theme: Message From Nightopia...**

_Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: The Miz_  
_Signature: Neckbreaker_  
_Finisher: Chidori (Rhino's Gore)_  
_Theme: I Came to Play by Downstrait_

**"The Hardcore Blur" Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Series)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Rey Mysterio**  
**Signature: Spring Jump (Moonsault)**  
**Finishers: Spin Dash (John Morrison's Starship Pain), Sonic Boom (Big Splash)**  
**Manager: Amy Rose**  
**Theme: His World by Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis**

**"The Hero of Light" Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Christopher Daniels**  
**Signatures: Heart Kick (Spinning Heel Kick), Running Neckbreaker**  
**Finisher: Twilight's Fall (Christopher Daniels's BME)**  
**Manager: Kairi**  
**Theme: Simple and Clean (Rising Sun Remix) by Utada Hikaru**

_Takeru "TK" Takaishi (Digimon)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Kid Kash_  
_Signature: Suicide Dive_  
_Finisher: Hope Attack (Kid Kash's Dead Level)_  
_Manager: Hikari "Kari" Yagami_  
_Theme: Sell Your Soul by Hollywood Undead_

_Wario (Mario Series)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Mark Henry_  
_Signature: All Mine! (Bearhug)_  
_Finisher: Money Drop (World's Strongest Slam)_  
_Theme: Somebody Gonna Get It by Three Six Mafia_

**"The King of Games" Yugi Moto (Yu-Gi-Oh)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Triple H**  
**Signature: Trap Card (Spinning Spinebuster), Magic Card (Flowing DDT)**  
**Finisher: Penalty Game (Pedigree)**  
**Theme: King of Kings by Motorhead**

* * *

Hypercore Division (X- Division):

**Angry Joe (Internet Reviewer)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Terry Funk**  
**Signature: Angry DDT (Snap DDT)**  
**Finisher: 10 out of 10 (Texas Piledriver)**  
**Theme: Angry Joe theme**

**Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya (Digimon)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: AJ Styles**  
**Signature: Running Shoulderbreaker**  
**Finisher: Flames of Courage (Spiral Tap)**  
**Theme: Get Ready to Fly by GRITS**

_Edd (Ed, Edd, and Eddy)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Tyson Kidd_  
_Signature: Double EDkick (Double Dropkick)_  
_Finisher: EDshooter (Sharpshooter)_  
_Theme: Tyson Kidd's WWE Theme_

_Eddy (Ed, Edd, and Eddy)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Shane McMahon/Ted DiBiase_  
_Signature: ED Drop (Elbow Drop)_  
_Finisher: ED Street (Dream Street)_  
_Theme: Here Comes the Money by Naughty by Nature_

**Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Christian**  
**Signature: Scanning Charge (Killswitch)**  
**Finisher: OOO Bash (Superkick)**  
**Manager: Hina Izumi**  
**Theme: Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year**

**Kit Taylor (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Chris Jericho**  
**Signature: Dragon Kick (Scissors Kick)**  
**Finishers: **** Final Vent (Codebreaker)**  
**Theme: Dive into the Mirror by Defspiral**

_Linus Van Pelt (Peanuts)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Curt Hawkins_  
_Signature: German Suplex_  
_Finisher: Security Choke (Cobra Clutch), L-Pain (Curt Hawkins's Taste the Pain)_  
_Manager: Sally Brown_  
_Theme: In the Middle of it Now by Disciple_

**Luigi (Mario Series)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Santino Marella**  
**Signature: Mama Mia (Back Suplex)**  
**Finisher: Koopa Stomper (Diving Foot Stomp)**  
**Manager: Princess Daisy**  
**Theme: La Vittoria è Mia (Victory Is Mine) by Jim Johnston**

_Mephiles the Dark (Sonic Series)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Austin Ares_  
_Signature: Flames of Solaris (Backstabber)_  
_Finisher: Iblis Awakens (Brainbuster)_  
_Theme: Raging of the Region by Dale Oliver_

**Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Series)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular**  
**Signature: Fox Kick (Running Dropkick)**  
**Finisher: Fox Splash (Frog Splash)**  
**Manager: Cream the Rabbit**  
**Theme: Believe in Myself by Karen Brake**

_Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular_  
_Signature: Shadow Upknee (Knee to the face)_  
_Finisher: Black Hole Slam (See Abyss move of the same name)_  
_Theme: Monster by Skillet_

**Rock Howard (Garou: Mark of the Wolves)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Kazarian**  
**Signatures: Reppu Ken (Spin Kick), Shinkuu Nage (Shining Wizard)**  
**Finisher: Raging Storm (Kazarian's Flux Capacitor)**  
**Theme: Papercut by Linkin Park**

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular**  
**Signature: Oblivion (Dragon Suplex)**  
**Finisher: Oathkeeper (Diving Crossbody)**  
**Manager: Namine**  
**Theme: Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru**

_Schroeder (Peanuts)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular_  
_Signature: First Sonata (Running Inverted DDT)_  
_Finisher: Last Symphony (Fallyway Slam)_  
_Theme: In the Middle of it Now by Desiple_

**Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evagelion)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: CM Punk**  
**Signature: Diving Elbow Drop**  
**Finishers: GTS (Go To Sleep), Anaconda Vice**  
**Manager: Misato Katsuragi**  
**Theme: Cult of Personality (2007 Version) by Living Color**

**Sie Kensou (Psycho Soldiers/King of Fighters)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: John Morrison**  
**Signature: Ryuuboku Tsudzumi (Multiple Punches to the Opponent)**  
**Finisher: Seigan Senki Hakkei (Snap Swinging Neckbreaker)**  
**Theme: Ain't No Make Believe by Stonefree Experince**

_Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic Series)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Kurt Angle_  
_Signature: Crisis Punch (European Uppercut)_  
_Finisher: Psycokinetic Slam (Angle Slam)_  
_Theme: Crawling by Linkin Park_

_Waluigi (Mario Series)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Tommy Dreamer_  
_Signature: Atomic Drop_  
_Finisher: Exploding DDT (Dreamer DDT)_  
_Theme: Man in the Box by Alice in Chains_

* * *

Knockouts:

_Ashley Hammond (Power Rangers)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Eve Torres_  
_Signature: Star Slinger (Diving Clothesline)_  
_Finisher: Voyage End (Samoan Drop)_  
_Theme: She Looks Good (V3 Remix) by Jim Johnston_

**Athena Asamiya (Psycho Soldiers/King of Fighters)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular**  
**Signature: Psycho Ball (Ashley's Starstruck)**  
**Finisher: Psycho Medley 13 (Layla's Bombshell)**  
**Theme: Purity Soldiers (Athena's KOF XIII Theme)**

**Chikaru Minamoto (Strawberry Panic!)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: AJ Lee**  
**Signature: Lulim Splash (Running Splash)**  
**Finisher: Lilim Moonsault (Standing Moonsault, but preceded by a backflip)**  
**Theme: Moment for Life by Nikki Minaj feat. Drake**

**Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one in Particular**  
**Signature: Melancholic Attack (Cannonball Senton)**  
**Finisher: Melancholy Flow (Chri$ Ca$h's Ca$h Flow)  
****Theme: Break it Down by Chris Warren**

_Hinata Hyuga (Naruto)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular_  
_Signature: Eight Trigram (Snap Suplex)_  
_Finisher: Gentle Fist (William Regal's Power of the Punch)_  
_Theme: Obsessed by Mariah Carey_

_Lois Griffin (Family Guy)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Michelle McCool_  
_Signature: Spinning Heel Kick_  
_Finisher: Husband Beater (Faith Breaker)_  
_Theme: Not Enough for Me (Remix) by Jim Johnston_

**Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury/King of Fighters)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Trish Stratus/Candace Michelle**  
**Signature: Kageru no Mai (Layla's Layout)**  
**Finisher: Nippon Ichi (Brian Kendrick's Sliced Bread #2)**  
**Theme: What Love is (In-house Remix) by Scooter and Lavelle**

**Margaret Moonlight (No More Heroes 2)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Winter**  
**Signature: Reaper Lock (Bow and Arrow hold)**  
**Finisher: Moonlight Drive (See John Morrison move of the same name)  
****Theme: Philistine**

_Princess Peach (Mario Series)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Madison Rayne_  
_Signature: Mushroom Kick (Calf Kick)_  
_Finisher: Peach Drop (Rayne Drop)_  
_Theme: Killa Queen by Dale Oliver_

**Sakura Haruno (Naruto)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Gail Kim**  
**Signature: Medic Knockout (Dragon Sleeper)**  
**Finisher: Blossom Moonsault (Diving Moonsault)**  
**Theme: Strong and Sexy by Jim Johnston**

_Samus Aran (Metriod)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Beth Phoenix_  
_Signature: Ice Missile (Front Missile Dropkick)_  
_Finisher: Metroid Killer (Glam Slam)_  
_Manager: Adam Malkovitch_  
_Theme: Glamazon by Jim Johnston_

**"The Revolutionary Girl" Utena Tenjou (Revolutionary Girl Utena)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular**  
**Signature: White Rose (Bridging Northern Lights suplex)**  
**Finisher: Rinbu Revolution (MVP's Playmaker)**  
**Manager: Anthy Himemiya**  
**Theme: Break it Down by Chris Warren**

* * *

Stables and Tag Teams:

**Ankh and Eiji**  
**Team Type: Tag Team**  
**Members: Ankh and Eiji Hino**  
**Manager: Hina Izumi**  
**Theme: You Think You Know Me by Jim Johnston**

_The Deadly Divas_  
_Team Type: Tag Team_  
_Members: Samus Aran and Lois Griffin_  
_Manager: Adam Malkovitch_  
_Theme: Glamazon by Jim Johnston_

**Divas Generation-X**  
**Team Type: Tag Team**  
**Members: Haruhi Suzumiya and Utena Tenjou**  
**Manager: Anthy Himemiya**  
**Theme: Break it Down by Chris Warren**  
**Alt. Theme: The Kings by Run-D.M.C**

_The Ed World Order_  
_Team Type: Stable_  
_Members: Ed, Edd, and Eddy_  
_Theme: It's a New Day by Adelitas Way_

_The Iblis Triggers_  
_Team Type: Tag Team_  
_Members: Mephiles the Dark and Silver the Hedgehog_  
_Theme: Raging of the Region by Dale Oliver_

**The Kings of Heart**  
**Team Type: Tag Team**  
**Members: Sora and Roxas**  
**Managers: Kairi and Namine**  
**Theme: Simple and Clean (Rising Sun Remix) by Utada Hikaru**

_The Peanuts Gang_  
_Team Type: Tag Team_  
_Members: Linus Van Pelt and Schroeder_  
_Manager: Sally Brown_  
_Theme: In the Middle of it Now by Desiple_

**The Psycho Soldiers**  
**Team Type: Mixed Tag Team**  
**Members: Sie Kensou and Athena Asamiya**  
**Theme: Purity Soldiers (Athena's KOF XIII Theme)**

**Sonic Heroes**  
**Team Type: Tag Team**  
**Members: Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower**  
**Managers: Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit**  
**Theme: Sonic Heroes by Crush 40**

**Squad Seven**  
**Team Type: Mixed Tag Team**  
**Members: Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno**  
**Manager: Kakashi Hatake**  
**Theme: GO! Fighting Dreamers by FLOW**

******The New Generation**  
**Team Type: Tag Team**  
**Members: Kit Taylor and Shinji Ikari**  
**Manager: Misato Katsuragi**  
**Theme: Cult of Personality (2007 Version) by Living Color**

_The Space Rangers_  
_Team Type: Mixed Tag Team_  
_Members: Andros and Ashley Hammond_  
_Theme: Voices by Rev Theory_

**Team Channel Awesome**  
**Team Type: Tag Team**  
**Members: Linkara and Angry Joe**  
**Theme: A mash-up of the AT4W and Angry Joe Theme**

_The Wicked Bros._  
_Team Type: Tag Team_  
_Members: Wario and Waluigi_  
_Theme: Somebody Gonna Get It by Three Six Mafia_

* * *

Title Belts:

XCF Ultimate Champion (Main Champion): Kyo Kusanagi  
XCF Meteor Champion (Intercontinental) Glenn Quagmire  
XCF Double Team Champions (Tag Team): Team Channel Awesome  
XCF Hypercore Champion (X-Division): Luigi  
XCF Unleashed Champion (Hardcore): Silver the Hedgehog  
XCF Mixed Tag Team Champions (Like the name says): The Psycho Soldiers  
XCF Queen of Chaos (Knockout's Championship): Margaret Moonlight  
XCF Dynamic Females Champions (Women's Tag Team): The Deadly Divas

* * *

PPV's:

January- New Beginnings  
February- End of Glory  
March- The Last Stand (Extreme Rules like PPV)  
April- Planet X (Destination X like PPV)  
May- King of the Iron Fist (King of the Ring like PPV)  
June- Anything Goes (Money in the Bank like PPV)  
July- Never Ending Hell  
August- Party Rumble (Summerslam like PPV)  
September- Fight to Survive (Survival Series like PPV)  
October- Rider War (Royal Rumble like PPV)  
November- Locked Massacre (Elimination Chamber/Lockdown PPV)  
December- Champion's Palace (Night of Champions/Wrestlemania PPV)

* * *

Personnel:

Ring Announcer: Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants)

Commentators: **Peter Griffin (Family Guy, XCF Legend, occasional wrestler), Yaya Nanto (Strawberry Panic!),** _Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts)_

Backstage Interviewer: Nagisa Aoi (Strawberry Panic!)

General Manager:** Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade)**  
**Theme: Journey Through the Decade by Gackt**

Knockout President: **Shizuma Hanazono (Strawberry Panic!)**  
**Theme: Shoujo Meiro de Tsukamaete by Aki Misato**

Chairman: **Hernan Ortiz (Original Character)**  
**Theme: Modest (Remix) by Jeff Hardy**

Co-Chairman: **Princess Elise (Sonic Series)**  
**Theme: Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns n' Roses**

* * *

Be sure to stay tuned. I promise to make this different than other wrestling fics.


	2. Friday Night Mayhem Roster

You know, after looking at the roster, I've decided to do what I wanted to do in the first place. I'm making two brands. But I've decided to do it differently. When I first planned this, I wanted to make a brand for animated characters (from Anime, Video Games, Manga, Comics, and Cartoons) and another for Live Action characters (from Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and other Tokusatsu series). But I thought that it would be too much work. But then I realized that I will have more time soon since I'm graduating from High School this year, so I figured "Fuck it, I'm doing two brands." So here's the roster for the second brand. As always:

**Face **_Heel _

* * *

Male Superstars:

_Basco ta Jolokia (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Wade Barret_  
_Signature: Inverted Powerbomb_  
_Finisher: Treasure Robbing (Wade Barret's Wasteland)_  
_Theme: End of Days (V4) by Matt McCloskey and Jim Johnston_

**Captain Marvelous (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular**  
**Signature: Gokai Charge (Diving Headbutt)**  
**Finisher: Gokai Scramble (The Miz's Skull Crushing Finale)**  
**Theme: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger by Project.R**

_Ghost Rider (Ghost Rider)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular_  
_Signature: Hellfire (Top Rope Snap DDT)_  
_Finisher: Penance Stare (The Great Khali's Khali Bomb)_  
_Theme: Burn in my Light by Mercy Drive_

**Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Matt Hardy**  
**Signature: Red-Eyed Powerbomb (Coner Powerbomb)**  
**Finisher: Black Inferno (Twist of Fate)**  
**Manager: Mai Valentine**  
**Theme: Live for the Moment by Monster Magnet**

_Kano (Mortal Kombat)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Scott Steiner_  
_Signature: Heartbreak (Gutwrench Suplex)_  
_Finisher: No Charge (Super Samoan Drop)_  
_Theme: Genetic Perfection by Dale Oliver_

_Kazari (Kamen Rider OOO)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Dolph Ziggler_  
_Signature: Liodias (Jumping Elbow Drop)_  
_Finisher: Gush Cross (Zig-Zag)_  
_Manager: Dr. Maki_  
_Theme: I Am Perfection by Downstrait_

**Kotaro Nogami (Kamen Rider Den-O)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one in Particular**  
**Signature: Neck Snap**  
**Finisher: Full Charge (Buzzsaw Kick)**  
**Theme: Double Action: Strike Form by Dori Sakurada and Daisuke Ono**

_Kratos (God of War)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Kane_  
_Signature: Slobberknocker (Sheamus' Irish Curse)_  
_Finishers: Gogoplata (Undertaker's Hell's Gate), God's Death (Chokeslam)_  
_Theme: Veil of Fire by Jim Johnston_

_"The Hero of Time" Link (The Legend of Zelda)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Bobby Roode_  
_Signature: Diving Neckbreaker_  
_Finisher: Triforce Drop (Pay Off)_  
_Manager: Princess Zelda_  
_Theme: Off the Chain by Dale Oliver_

**"The Navi Warrior" Megaman EXE. (Megaman: Battle Network)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Cody Rhodes/Billy Gunn**  
**Signature: Virus Buster (Backstabber)**  
**Finisher: Log Out (Cross Rhodes)**  
**Manager: Roll EXE.**  
**Theme: Smoke and Mirrors (V2) by Jim Johnston**

**Rock Lee (Naruto)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Yoshi Tatsu**  
**Signature: Missile Dropkick**  
**Finisher: Leaf Hurricane (Yoshi Tatsu's Roundhouse Kick)**  
**Theme: J-Pop Drop by Jim Johnston**

**Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Series)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular**  
**Signature: ChaosDT (Flip DDT)**  
**Finisher: Chaos Punishment (Undertaker's Last Ride)**  
**Manager: Rouge the Bat**  
**Theme: I Am...All of Me by Crush 40**

**Ultimate Spider-Man (Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular**  
**Signature: Spider Sting (Leg Drop)**  
**Finishers: Maximum Spider (Alabama Slam), Crawler Assault (Double Moonsault)**  
**Theme: Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional**

_T.J Johnson (Power Rangers)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Shelton Benjamin_  
_Signature: Turbo Sword (Stinger Splash)_  
_Finisher: Red Lightning (Paydirt)_  
_Manager: Cassie Chan_  
_Theme: Smooth by Jim Johnston_

_The Black Baron (Madworld)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular_  
_Signature: Pimp Slap (Uppercut)_  
_Finisher: Death Watch (Hellevator)_  
_Theme: Look Pimpin! by Slick YG_

**Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No ONe in Particular**  
**Signature: Dino Attack (Body Slam)**  
**Finisher: Black Thunder (Rock Bottom)**  
**Manager: Kimberly Hart**  
**Theme: nWo Original Theme (Rockhouse Remix) by Frank Shelly**

**Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular**  
**Signature: Fangire Bite (Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker)**  
**Finisher: Darkness Moon Break (Sheamus's Brogue Kick)**  
**Theme: Destiny's Play by TETRA-FANG**

**"The Junior Bulldog" Will Taylor (NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Evan Bourne**  
**Signature: Dreamers Awakening (Suicide Dive)**  
**Finisher: Shooting Star Press**  
**Manager: Helen Cartwright**  
**Theme: Born to Win by Mutiny Within**

* * *

Divas:

**Amane Ohtori (Strawberry Panic!)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Tara**  
**Signature: Spica Kick (SuperKick)**  
**Finisher: Star Bright (Widow's Peak)**  
**Manager: Hikari Konohana**  
**Theme: All the Things She Said by t.A.T.u**

_Anna Williams (Tekken)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Maryse_  
_Signature: Neck Cutter (Diamond Cutter)_  
_Finisher: Cruel Punishment (French Kiss)_  
_Theme: Pourquoi? by Jim Johnston_

**Iris (Pokemon Black and White)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular**  
**Signature: DragonDDT (Future Shock DDT)**  
**Finisher: Dragon Dive (Rounding Moonsault)**  
**Manager: ************Ash Ketchum**  
**Theme: Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston**

**Kurumu Kurono (Rosario+Vampire)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Velvet Sky**  
**Signature: Reverse Bulldog**  
**Finisher: Succubus Charm (Beauty-T)**  
**Theme: Angel On My Shoulder by Dale Oliver**

_"Bully" Meg Griffin (Family Guy)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular_  
_Signature: Bionic Elbow_  
_Finisher: Griffin Bomb (Bully Ray's Bully Bomb)_  
_Theme: The Beaten Path by Dale Oliver_

_Mileena (Mortal Kombat)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular_  
_Signature: Leaping Lunch (Jumping Snapmare)_  
_Finisher: Rip Off (Bella Buster)_  
_Theme: You Can Look (But You Can't Touch) by Kim Sozzi and Jim Johnston_

_**Moka Akashiya (Rosario+Vampire)**_  
_**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular**_  
_**Signature: Vampire Bite (Tornado DDT)**_  
_**Finisher: Know Your Place (Scissors Kick)**_  
_**Theme: Let's Go by Hollywood Records and Jim Johnston**_  
_**Alt Theme: LoveFuryPassionEnergy by Boy Hits Car**_

_Nina Williams (Tekken)_  
_Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No One in Particular_  
_Signature: Blonde Bomb (Somersault Senton)_  
_Finisher: DBD- Death by Degrees (Eat Defeat)_  
_Theme: Puppet on a String by Dale Oliver_

**"The Charismatic Diva" Serenity Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh)**  
**Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Jeff Hardy/Lita**  
**Signature: Heavenly Dive (Whisper in the Wind)**  
**Finisher: Angelic Drop (Coast to Coast)**  
**Theme: No More Words by EndeverafteR**

* * *

Champions:

XCF King of Mayhem (World Heavywieght): Tommy Oliver  
XCF Prince of TV Champion (Television Title): Kano  
XCF Chaotic Duo Champions (World Tag Team): Wataru Kurenai and Will Taylor  
XCF Princess of Anarchy (Women's Champion): "Bully" Meg Griffin

* * *

Personnel:

Ring Announcer: Charmy Bee (Sonic Series)

Commentators: **Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier (Power Rangers), Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch ****(Power Rangers)**

Backstage Interviewer: Naomi (Kamen Rider Den-O)

General Manager: _Nick terakidan (Fellow Author)_  
_Theme: Indestructible by Disturbed_

Manager's assistant: _Blaze the Cat (Sonic Series) _

* * *

I promise that the first chapter will come soon.


End file.
